


How Akaashi got Bokuto's jacket

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: and how flustered he was because of it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	How Akaashi got Bokuto's jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Cloth sharing.

Akaashi was delicate. It was something he could hide perfectly, but Bokuto still caught glimpses on it. The way he put his hands on his knees after one of their private practices at night. The way he tried to hide his adorable sneeze when it gets cold at night. And the way his head fell on his shoulder on the train on their way home.

Bokuto knew that Akaashi thought about that as a weakness. He wanted to be dependable and always on top. He wanted to be a protégé that he clearly wasn’t, but he was perfect for Bokuto. He was his perfect Akaashi and Bokuto swore that he would protect him at all costs. That is why he was reaching his own jacket towards him right now. Akaashi blinked at him with his cheeks dusting an adorable pink.

”Here, take this, Akaashi,” Bokuto said, trying to give his jacket to the younger, but Akaashi stepped a few steps back.

”It’s really kind of you, Bokuto-san, but I’m-” he started, but sneezed again. He frowned and pushed his lips together in frustration.

”Come on, take it,” Bokuto tried to persuade him, literally pushing the jacket in his hands.

”But what about you, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked with his blush intensifying. 

”Don’ worry about me! I am strong!” Bokuto reassured him while flexing his arm.

Akaashi only rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile in the corner of his lips. Suddenly, Bokuto put both of his hands on his shoulders, leaning so close Akaashi could feel his breath.

”Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, gulping. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to run or stay right there forever.

”What is more important,” Bokuto started, leaning even closer, ”I can’t let anything bad happen to my precious setter, can I?”


End file.
